Tommy Pickles
Tommy Pickles (born August 11, 1990) is the main protagonist and is a leader always leading kids on adventure. Tommy is Chuckie's best friend since childhood. He and his brother Dil are cousins with Angelica Pickles. When his close friend Kimi suddenly goes missing during the chaos facing the Nicktoons universe, Willing to play hero, Tommy undergone several experiments. Now granted with Super Powers and Gadgets designed by both Tommy and Jimmy, Tommy is ready to battle and rescue Kimi, but also film everything along the way...after all, what's a better flick than one about the Nicktoon Heroes saving the world? Personality Tommy is best known for his bravery and adventure-seeking attitude. He is very playful and will do anything to have an adventure. He has always had a natural talent for being a director and loves making movies. He's been itching to make the greatest movie the world's ever seen, but so far, he's come up flat. When he gets really stressed, he sleep walks and sleep steals. Equipment * Neutron Gloves * Reptar Bat * Camcorder * Camera * Slime Blaster Powers and Abilities * Blunt Weapon Proficiency * '''Photographer and Videographer: '''Angelica gave him his first camera (which started his love of directing). He has always had a natural talent for being a director and loves making movies. Relationships Chuckie Finster Despite them having contrasting personalities , Tommy considers Chuckie his absolute best friend and vice versa. They have been close since the start of the series. In addition, not only does Chuckie see Tommy as his best friend , he also sees him as a role model and when they were younger, a superhero. Although they are almost always on good terms , there have been instances in which Tommy or Chuckie are aggravated by each other`s actions. For instance in TP+KF, Chuckie calls Tommy a "sister stealer". In spite of it all, both love each other and their friendship stands to this day. Dil Pickles After 10 years Tommy has grown fond of Dil, although he is most of the times freaked by his younger brother`s actions, he still loves him dearly and felt really awful after he and the rest of the gang pulled a prank on Dil making fun of something (aliens) Dil cares deeply and is passionate about. Tommy felt especially bad because it was his idea to pull the prank. They always have each others back and would do anything for each other. When Tommy lost his confidences in his filming skills, after one of his film he made wasn't very good, even going to point of giving up on being a film maker to become a business man instead but Dil didn't want him to give up on his true passion. Dil not only reminded Tommy on one of things that makes his brother for who he is but he was also the only one who didn't give up on getting his brother confidences back, even when there friends and parents did. Angelica Pickles Although Tommy's very beautiful cousin Angelica is mean, a "singer" and is bossy, Tommy is never afraid to confront to her. You could say Tommy and Angelica are frienemies and rival's because of their fighting and her anger issues, but in the 2001 movie/show All Growed up in the last scene of all growed up before it turns back into rugrats, Angelica and Tommy drop the enemies part and become friends until she's back to her bratty spoiled younger self. Tommy stills loves Angelica very deeply and she still loves him too. They don't always see eye to eye but they will do anything to help each other. Kimi Finster Tommy didn't meet Kimi until the 2000 movie "Rugrats In Paris" , both have been good friends and sometimes considered something more by the fans in TP+KF. Phil DeVille Most of the time Tommy is good friends with Phil but sometimes they act like a judge and their enemies like when Phil wanted to be a cook because he was good at it, but Tommy and Chuckie disproved it because Phil became obsessed with cooking and Phil was starting to act mean, and even made Didi cry. But they are both incredibly close as Tommy faced his biggest fear (since he was a toddler) and saved Phil's life from the torturous rapids in River Rats. Lil DeVille Lil still thinks of Tommy as a dear friend, and still cares for him deeply, to the extent of giving her own money and time to cheer him up after he broke up with Rachel. And he still cares so much about her and the two get along well and have a similar sense of humor, and really understand one another. In both series when the group are having sleepovers Tommy is always sleeping next to Lil. Despite some of the fans shipping TP+KF, it has been seen that there is a much larger (albeit quieter about the shipping) fan base for TP+LD. Susie Carmichael Tommy and Susie don't interact much, however they are on good terms and are still friends. They have been known to help each other and protect each other (usually from Angelica). They were a lot closer when they were younger but they are still very good friends and support each other in their ideas and adventures. While Angelica and Susie are best friends they still fight sometimes, one time when Susie accused Angelica of doing something bad (which she didn't do), Tommy set Susie straight and defended Angelica against Susie's accusation. Rachel Tommy had a crush with Rachel. Sometime after they became boyfriend and girlfriend. However, in the end due to Tommy`s lies they broke up. Also in an attempt to cheer up a depressed Tommy, his friends invited her to a get together, where she unexpectedly met Tommy`s date. She left angry after Tommy revealed he was seeing another girl, in spite of them being not together anymore Olivia She was Tommy's friend and good well known friend until Tommy had to leave and say goodbye. Trivia * He has a post nasal drip * He watches the (Nickelodeon version of) Gilligan's Island * He is half Jewish (mother's side) and half Christian (father's side) * His (film) role model is the director Martin Costermeris * He and Dil are a mixture of Jewish, Scottish, American and Russian * He and Chuckie both suck at plant sitting Category:Fictional character Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons